


Confused dad and feelings

by Insanus Navicularis (DiDive)



Series: And feelings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, He’s too accustomed at being a dad, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he’s a confused dad, tony stark is a dad, why isn’t that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDive/pseuds/Insanus%20Navicularis
Summary: Tony Stark finally got to the ‘Dad’ stage with Peter, his kid, who called him that daily. It was nice, but he thinks that maybe Tony was too used to being called that.It wasn’t an issue until Barton decided to bring his family to the tower.““Dad?" He heard a boy's voice say. He was blaming Peter of his next actions and the embarrassment."Yes?" he replied instantly””This is my third work in my “And Feelings” collection! You don’t have to read them all to understand, they are stand alone.





	Confused dad and feelings

Tony Stark wasn't a kids person.

That's what the media thought, that's what Pepper said, that's what the Avengers saw and that's what the billionaire himself had thought before.

Before a certain Spiderling from Queens crawled his way to his heart, tearing apart with patience and care every layer he built around it, and the funny part? The kid didn't even try.

This must be what parents always feel like, Tony thought in that moment, why Barton was always so eager to go back to his home or bring his kids to the tower, why all those soccer moms cheered for their kids although they were the worst in the match, why his mom always insisted on him being home for the holidays...

God, this sentiment was so strong Tony didn't even know how parents managed to live with it all their lives. The gut wrenching fear of something happening to the little human you were in charge of, but the omnipresent love that always crushed his chest when he looked at the kid, the strong fondness and protectiveness that invaded his body when he heard that one word.

He didn't know he'd be over the moon at hearing one word, but he always was when the kid spoke it, sometimes happy, other times hesitant or excited, in the worst case scenario, with fear or pain laced in his voice. He hated it when Peter would call out to him and he heard the wavering in the kid's tone, the unadulterated fear.

"Dad?" and there it was: that word again, crushing his chest with love and expectations.

He turned around, masking the swirling of emotions he had been feeling since the kid first said those words, not only a few minutes before, with hesitance, not knowing how the man would react.

"Yes, kiddo?" he asked him, still not over the fact that it would be his new title from now on on the weekend or Wednesday when the kid visited, it'd take some time to get accustomed to it, but he was more than eager to wait.

Peter's face peeked from the ajar door, a small and content smile tugging at his lips as his eyes shone with something resembling... adoration, maybe.

"Nothing" he shook his head, making his curls fall loosely over his forehead. Tony had to physically restrain himself from brushing those curls back into place "Just trying it out"

Tony couldn't prevent the smile that took over his features.

————————-

It took Tony a few weeks to get accustomed to his new name, but the more he heard it the more his heart expanded in his chest, it was a nice feeling.

"Dad?" Peter had called once in the workshop while they upgraded their suits.

Tony didn't respond at first, too occupied in the inside of the Ironman helmet to really process that the kid was calling him.

He was just too used to hearing a 'Mr. Stark' out of the kid's mouth, and a 'Tony' out of his friends mouth, that he didn't even thought about the possibility that Peter was talking to him when his youthful voice formed that word.

"Dad" Peter tried again, figuring that Tony was just too focused in his project to hear his first call.

In that moment, it was as if two neurons made a connection, his brain suddenly remembering the kid- his kid- was calling him that now.

"Yes?"

Or another time, when he was looking for May's contact in the kid's phone, he scrolled past 'Dad', it took him more time than he'd like to admit of his brain short circuiting and trying it process who the kid was calling like that and of his heart to envy whoever got the kid to call him like that, to remember that it was him. He was a genius, he wouldn't tell about that accident to anyone, ever.

A few months after, Tony got accustomed to hearing the word 'Dad' and responding to it almost instantly, without giving a second thought.

The problem with that, though, started when the Avengers moved back to the tower.

————————————

The Avengers moved back on a Tuesday, it was better than Tony thought, it was a little tense, but they had worked their differences out and now they just had to become more used to live together again.

It wasn't that hard, and after a few days, they were back to normal- kind of-. The healing process was over, they were all healed, and they were going to learn from their errors so they didn't split up again; it was nice having more people in the tower.

Peter had been on a field trip all that week and the next, so he hadn't been around and Tony hadn't been able to contact him and ask him about how he felt with the Avengers there. 

He only wanted the best for the kid, he wanted Peter happy and comfortable in what had became his second home, so he needed to know where the kid stood in all of this. Did he want them to know he was Spiderman? Did he want them to know how close the two really were? But the field trip didn't admit phones- a not so good rule if you asked Tony-

So he didn't say anything about the kid, he didn't even imply that a kid existed, no matter how hard he wanted to shout and brag about Peter to the world, to his teammates.

It wasn't really a problem at first, the kid had a room in Tony's personal floor, where the team wasn't admitted unless he gave them explicit permission. The billionaire had gathered all the kid's stuff from the rest of he tower floors and shoved them into Peter's room, and suddenly there was no track of Peter in all the tower but his persona floor.

The problems started when Clint asked if it was okay if he invited his family over- Tony would have never said no, no matter how uncomfortable he was with three little kids running around his personal space and asking odd questions, but now? Now he knew how the archer felt and was more than eager to let him see his kids.

They had all greeted Laura and the kids with nice, welcoming smiles. Much of the Avengers had become fond of Clint's family, seeing they didn't have a family of their own, and they always welcomed them with happiness in the tower.

Tony wasn't one of them, he wasn't looking for a family, he wasn't really very fond of kids, but at the same time he didn't have a problem letting them live with him for a few days from time to time. 

And now, although he hadn't looked for a child, he found one, and he was more than pleased with the little family Peter and him had, occasionally letting Aunt May or Rhodey with them. So, he wasn't really that fond of them either now, but he found himself not totally uncomfortable with the children there.

He even joined them in their movie night the second night in the tower, something he didn't usually do.

They were in the couches, Laura and Clint together in the loveseat, with little Lila in Clint's lap, Cooper in the couch besides his dad and little Nathaniel on Natasha's chest, almost asleep. The rest of the team was scattered around couches and Wanda and Vision even were in floor.

It was somewhat nice, his only movie nights had been with Peter for the last year or so- not that he was complaining, he loved them and was always looking forward to a Friday to see his kid and watch a movie under a thick blanket, wrapping his arms protectively around his kid-, but it was nice having more people with him. It was domestic and, although Clint's children talked all the way through the movie, he enjoyed it.

"Dad?" He heard a boy's voice say. He was blaming Peter of his next actions and the embarrassment.

"Yes?" He replied instantly, without thinking and out of pure habit, at the same time Clint answered echoing his boy's question with a teasing 'Cooper?'

There was a few seconds of silence in which Tony and Clint looked at each other confused, and with furrowed eyebrows, as if they were trying to figure something out.

Tony, the master of hiding his emotions, was quick to think of an excuse and mask his growing embarrassment.

"What?" Steve finally said, looking at him as if he knew all his secrets but at the same time didn’t, with a raised eyebrow questioningly. 

"Uh- He said 'Stark?'" Tony said as a matter of fact "That's my name, Spangled"

"I just called for my dad" Cooper shook his head, pointing with his chin at Clint.

To Tony's embarrassment, it wasn't the only time something like that happened. After that, he had been looking through his emails in his phone, distractedly when once again, a boy called for his dad- not Cooper though, someone on a movie in the television-, and he once again answered.

He had become maybe too much accustomed to Peter calling him that, and generally there wasn't really anymore kids in the tower to call someone dad, so you can't blame him when he answered to a boy's voice asking for his dad- although not really his boy-; and that earned him questioning and suspicious glances from the spy and the doctor, and a giggle form Lila.

He loved he could say he became accustomed to someone calling him ‘Dad’, he loved that he had someone to call him that again and again; but it was starting to be a problem, he was sure the team was a bit suspicious of him already.

It was the next Wednesday when Tony's phone rang, the contact labeled 'My kid' showing in the screen alongside a picture of Peter with a goatee in his face, he remembered that day: 'Don't I look just like you?' Peter had asked when he came outside his bedroom with a goatee of black permanent marker in his face, which was a problem when the kid tried to wash it off.

He couldn't help but smile fondly as he took his phone without hesitance, a growing warmth and happiness spreading through his chest with the expectation of hearing his kid's voice once again.

He looked around at the glares he was receiving from the occupants of the common room of the Avengers Tower, where a movie was playing in the TV and the people where eating popcorn. He smiled, giving them a 'sorry not sorry' look before excusing himself.

"Sorry, I've got to get this, is important" and with that, the billionaire was out of the room.

He picked up.

"Peter! Kid!" he exclaimed without containing his gleeful tone "Glad to know you didn't find trouble in that field trip of yours. No radioactive spiders, right?"

"No" he imagined his kid's head shaking form side to side, his curls bouncing "Dad!" 

"Kid!" he echoed back with a grin.

"I didn't disturb you, did I? May said I should’ve called tomorrow because today was too late but I know you don't go to bed 'til like 1.00 am so I called, but if you actually were going to bed at a reasonable hour I'm more than eager to hang up right now, god knows you need a healthier sleeping schedule, dad" Tony's eyes shone with affection as he let his kid ramble through the phone.

"Nop, I was watching a movie actually. Talking about that-" Tony was about to tell the kid about the Avengers, but Peter cut him off first.

"Without me?" he dramatized "That's- That's betrayal! I'm hurt"

Tony rolled his eyes with a soft grin lacing his lips "Yeah, without you" he emphasized, teasing his kid.

"Watch it, I might just turn to the dark side because of a betrayal like this"

"Really? The worst thing I've seen you do is killing that mosquito who was bothering you" he talked back, laughing slightly when he heard Peter's soft giggles; relishing in the sound of his kid's laughter, he closed his eyes, thinking he would do anything to keep that sound going on and on, to keep his kid happy.

He thought everyone could agree when he said that that sound was way better than the whimper of nightmares or the cries of a sensory overload.

"Really though, kid" Tony began, he'd had to fill the kid in what was happening at the tower eventually "I have something to tell you"

He literally felt Peter's mood shift, becoming more warily "Is it good or bad?"

"Uhh- Depends on how you take the news, kiddo" he could feel the kid's anxiety spark and he was quick to reassure "I'm sure it isn't that bad"

"I hope" Peter mumbled "What's it, dad?"

"The Avengers are back in the tower" he informed his kid "They're living here, they'll be here when you come on Friday"

Honestly, he wasn't expecting that reaction form the kid, fanboying? Yeah. A bit annoyed? Yeah. But not this, that didn't mean he was complaining, his chest filled with love and he wondered if there was someone better than this kid out there, he was sure there wasn't, because his kid was, honestly, the best in the world.

His perception may not be objective though, you know, parents can't really ever be objective with their kids- Or so he have heard. He hadn't understood the concept of loving someone so deeply that you couldn't point out their faults, but now he had a kid, and he understood perfectly the 'not being objective' thing. He knew in his eyes Peter would always be perfect.

"Dad, you okay?" Peter had murmured and Tony hated the fear that seeped into his voice.

"Yes... Yes! Don't worry about me, Pete. We've mended our relationship long ago. I want to know how you really feel about this, are you uncomfortable with them here? I just want you to be happy here, kid" Tony explained, letting his concern show in his voice as he subconsciously gripped the phone harder.

"Me? Oh- Yeah, I'm okay, I think" Tony knew this kid better than himself, he learned how to read the kid a long time ago, what to expect from the slight pause he made at the beginning of the sentence and the rapidness of his words.

"Kid... I won't be mad or anything if you tell me the truth, come on, I want to know how you really feel"

"I- I don't know" Peter stammered out "Like... would it all be different? I was happy with the way things were before" his voice became more and more silent at the end, and knowing him, he was regretting opening up. He didn't want that.

"Hey, it's okay, Pete" he reassured "See? I like it way better when you talk to me so I can help you"

"Yeah... I like it better too" the kid mumbled and Tony smiled with love. He wished he had the kid here.

"I won't lie, things will change, but I'm sure not for the worst. The team will love you and you'd get along with them perfectly, but that doesn't mean the things you don't want to change will change, Pete, I assure you I'll do my best to keep you happy and comfortable here" Tony made an special effort to lace his voice with all the love and trust he could muster as he tried to reassure the kid.

Because, if he couldn't make his own kid comfortable in his own home, what kind of dad would he be? A not so good one, that's for sure, and he didn't want that.

"...okay" Peter's voice was small but truthful, and he praised himself on that "But..." his kid's voice faded and he didn't finish his though.

"But?" Tony prompted patiently, he had figured out he couldn't demand answered out of the kid, but instead patiently ask for them.

"Can I... Just..." he stuttered and then took a deep breath "Will I still be able to call you 'Dad'...?" the kid murmured shyly, and Tony's heart melted. That was what had the kid so worked up? What he was worrying about? As if Tony was going to end the most amazing thing in his life.

Tony scoffed but his voice was as soft as he could manage "Of course, kid. I wouldn't have it any other way"

The billionaire could practically feel Peter's smile, then he heard a May's voice in the background and Peter's muffled voice, complaining about something, and he grinned to himself.

"I'm sorry, dad, May wants me to go to bed now. But I'll see you on Friday, right?" Peter's voice was hopeful and full of excitement, he felt his heart swell with love.

"Of course. Tell May she’s welcome here whenever she wants too”

"Great!" Peter beamed "I can't wait, I missed you"

"Missed you too, Underoos" he replied softly, this kid really was the best thing to happen to him, wasn't it?

Tony hung up and walked back inside the living room, everyone was looking at him confused but he brushed them away, they'll know why in a few days, anyways.

Tony thought talking to Peter, hearing his kid's voice again, would have helped with his little problem of confusion, but it seemed like it only made it all worse.

He had already had two slip ups in the short period of time of a day and a half and he had stopped making excuses a long time ago, he just walked out of the room and avoided the problem like a true Stark.

Whenever Tony slipped up and answered to someone's call of 'Dad' he would only look at them and deadpan 'It wasn't for me' or 'This time it wasn't for me either' and walk out of the room, if someone asked he just said he got confused and thought they were calling him, but nothing more. Embarrassment apart, he was kind of liking the confused looks everyone gave him.

Until Friday evening came, and this time, the call was for him.

"Dad!" Tony heard the yell when everyone was in the living room, playing Monopoly and arguing, but the yell was so loud it could even be heard over the arguing of Bucky and Sam.

Tony grinned, standing up.

"This time, it is for me" he smiled smugly at them before making a run for the elevator, which Peter should have used- but you never know with his kid-, leaving behind perplexed and bewildered faces.

Tony saw Peter's face lit up when he walked into the line of view of the kid, and his proud and protective feeling became stronger as he opened his arms for the kid to give him a hug.

This was another thing Peter changed, at first he always was a bit adamant to the way too many displays of affection of the kid, to the spontaneous hugs or when the kid grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere; but as time passed he became more and more fond of them. He doesn't know how he lived that long without the kid's hugs, it was something he didn't know he needed until he got it.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Peter exclaimed rapidly, making a beeline for Tony's expectant arms. Finally, he collided with his dad's torso, making the man let out a little puff of air.

"You're gonna make us fall" Tony laughed, wrapping both of his arms around the kid's back before Peter snuggled closer to him, burying his face under his dad's neck, the soft and wild walnut curls tickling Tony's chin, but he couldn't care less "Missed you too, buddy" he mumbled and Peter smiled against him.

After some seconds they let go of each other, Tony ruffling his hair playfully when Peter gave him a toothy grin.

"Uh- What?" Steve, Captain America, was, for once, speechless as he looked at the duo with the rest of the team.

"Hi" Peter smiled shyly and waved a little, his face reddening.

"Everyone, this is my kid: Peter" the billionaire wrapped his arm around the kid... and all hell broke lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Here I am again with another one shot to my ‘And Feelings’ collection. If you like Irondad you can check it out!
> 
> Your kudos and comments meant everything to me, I really appreaciate them!!! :)


End file.
